The Fated Meeting
by Tsukune A
Summary: The Fated Meeting which brings tsukune and moka together please note that it starts off slow but it will get better quality and detail wise so no flames but comment and suggest some ideas. Addition: for any kurumu fans I do not intend to make kurumu a main character she will show up from time to time as an opponent but not as a pursuer of tsukune.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rather gloomy wednesday when tsukune got the news that he would be going to a school called yokai academy. Of course tsukune was mad when his parents told him but in the following weeks he got over it. When he was all packed and about to go to the bus he asked his parents "mom dad do i really have to go here?" They replied by saying " if yoy want to get an education you will be you failed your entrance exams your lucky to be going anywhere." Once the bus arrived tsukune got onboard where a creepy old man was driving with a cigar in his mouth. On the way there tsukune got a call from his cousin about how she had never heard of the school and when tsukune was about to reply the call suddenly dropped as he entered the tunnel.

Once they arrived at the bus stop the driver said some cryptic thing about the academy but tsukune was only half paying attention as the place they were in was so desolate and horrible looking it looked like a graveyard. After tsukune got off the bus he proceeded to wander around and stopped when he heard a bike. The next thing tsukune felt was pain and then he blacked out.

When tsukune awoke there was a girl on him with pink hair passed out but was starting to stir. When she awoke she said " Oh my god i am so sorry i am such a dumb ass ometimes i got lost while trying to find the school. Oh i am moka by the way what's your name?" Tsukune then said " I'm tsukune nice to meet you." Moke then saw blood on tsukune and went to get a napkin of some sorts when she leaned over to his neck amd bit down on it. "Owwwwwww! What the fuck was that?!" yelled tsukune. " oh i am so sorry" said moka "i just smelled your blood and i just couldnt resist myself."

Tsukune was freaking out by this point she sucked his blood what the fuck was up with that he thought. Moka then seeing his confusion started to explain about how shes a vampire "I am so sorry" she kept repeating over and over. She then said " you dont hate vampires do you?" Tsukune replied with what any man would say "not at all in fact i think they are rather intersting."

AUTHORS NOTE

This is the end of chapter one i realize that it is almost identical to the manga but this isnt where the changes start to happen i am open to comments but NO FLAMES whatsoever any that do submit flames will be banned from the story and put on the block list but i am open to suggestions so post them or pm me and there will be more deatail next time and maybe pov because 3rd person is kind of boring so untill later see you.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note after much procrastination i have completed chapter 2 and I'm doing a time skip to when tsukune and moka get to school being latenof course and heres where the changes start to happen and i apologize in advance for the spacing errors im using a phone to do this.

Chapter 2 the advances of a troll

Tsukune and moka were running late and were running as fast as they could to get to class. Their room was C101(not sure if thats right dont hold me to it). They barged into class together as the teacher was saying "being tardy will not be acceptable." Then she proceeded to give tsukune and moka the evil eye. "Well you two might as well introduce yourselves because everyone else already did."

"Oh of course, I am Tsukune Aono I am 16(i think) years old Im rather average and I don't believe in polygamy(you will see why later) and i look foreward to meeting you all!"

"Hello i am Moka A. I am also sixteen years old and thats all you need to know about me."

"Now both of you go take a seat in the back. Okay now on with the lesson."

TIME SKIP

After class

"Man that lesson was sooooo boring" said Tsukune. "I totaly agree." Said Moka.

"Hey you girl with the pink hair how about you ditch this bitch and come be my bitc... I mean girlfriend." Said Saizo a kid in class

"No thanks" said moka "i am hanging out with tsukune right now."

Ha point 1 for tsukune thought tsukune.

"Well if thats how you want to play it then this." Saizo then proceeded to smash tsukune into a wall and take moka hostage.

"If you ever want to see her again we fight on the roof for her i win she becomes mine you win you get her!" Exclaimed Saizo. "you have two hours to come fight me."

Tsukune then blacked out.

AUTHORS NOTE CONT. I made various comments during this so them things may not seem important now but trust me things will be there will be a surprise next chapter which i will also give some backstory to so until then bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: guys sorry its been almost a week there was a big decision for me to make and i decided to temporarily get rid of outer moka for a short period of time tell me what you think and the surprise wont all come today and without further ado.

Chapter 3 the fall of a troll

**One hour later**

Tsukune had woken up with a serious injury to the head he thought aloud to himself "what the fuck happened! Oh shit Moka where's Moka!" He started checking everywhere the bathroom's the closets the dorms then it hit him.

Moka was on the roof that's right saizo had knocked him out and taken moka i had two hours how much do i have left now? THIRTY MINUTES" Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck gotta get moka but hell slaughter me, well its a risk ill have to take."

He then proceeded to make his way up to the roof as quickly as possible bumping in to a few people while on the run there. Not even bothering to check to see if he had hit someone he kept running until he reached the door that lead to the roof. He stopped. Tsukune then opened the door.

He saw a big flash of white light which one usually sees when watching a movie. He heard a feminine scream of "Tsukune" he replied " Moka" "Tsukune" "Moka" Then Saizo came out from a small raidiator on the roof. "Well you came after all, eh. Rather pointless because you will die here."

"No I wont." Said Tsukune

"Run Tsukune he'll slaughter you" screamed Moka.

"I won't leave you here Moka"

"Ohhhh big man eh thinks he can beat me?"

Suddendly tsukune felt a massive pain in his lungs and was flying into the steel door.

"I won't give up, I can't" Said Tsukune.

He then made a desperate attempt to get to Moka but was stopped when he heard "Hahahhahahahaha you think that was all I had and you could try to escape well your wrong." Said Saizo

He then started to transform and a little encyclpedia said troll/orc a gross and weak creature bent on raiping women and slaightering men rank D.

Tsukune managed to make it to Moka and was hit by Saizo but as he went flying Tsukunes hand accidentally removed Mokas rosary.

A blinding flash of light then appeared and a new moka was there.

This new moka had Silver hair, red eyes, a slightly larger butt, and a bit bigger boobs.

Tsukune was amazed she was telling the truth she really was a vampire. But then Tsukune started to loose consciousness and passed out.

"Oh no you don't" said inner Moka as she used super fast speed to save Tsukune from being killed by Saizos fist.

"So your the one who wants to take me from Tsukune?" Said Inner Moka

" Yes and after i defeat you I'll rape you and make you my fucking bitch, got it?" Said Saizo

"Hahahaha you think that you can defeat me?" Scoffed inner Moka

Then with one clean kick to the head Saizos face exploded and he died on the spot.

Tsukune was just returning to consciousness when he saw Inner Moka walking towards him.

"You, your the one who outer likes so much correct?" Said inner Moka

"Y ye yes," stumbled Tsukune still shocked with her transformation.

"Well if you break her heart i will break your bones chop off your limbs and kill you got that?"

"Yes ma'am." Answered Tsukune

By now inner Moka was next to Tsukune and she opened her mouth and clomped down on Tsukunes neck and drank someblood. It was divine it smelled human but had a hint of...no thats impossible for it to have that taste and smell... It was impossible.

Tsukune then passed out from exhaustion

Inner Moka proceeded to take Tsukune back to his dorm carrying him on her back.

Once they reached his dorm room she opened the door and set him on his bed then left the room closed the door and returned to her own room.

Inner Moka then set the rosary on her bedside table once she returned to her room because she needed to think alone. That taste it was impossible for him to have for that taste and smell... It was the taste and smell of a vampire.

As she fell asleep with the thought that he could be a vampire the rosary started to crack.

Further authors note: sorry i havent uploaded in a while its been a busy week and i had to decide what to do with this chapter i wanted to make it more special but that might have to wait until next time. This chapter may seem half rushed. So there might be a few typos. That being said this was a really fun chapter to write expecially on my phone. Please leave a review about what you think and what i need to improve on and ill get back to you with it thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: guys this will be the last update for two weeks because im leaving the country for a week and ill be busy this one so ill try to make this one a long one **

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Moka woke up a little early still unsealed. She had noticed the small crack and thought nothing of it. She put on the rosary and felt the normal power drain but not the containment in a dark sphere of nothingness. She was shocked as she noticed she wasn't fully sealed. She figured it was nothing so She returned to sleep.

Meanwhile with Tsukune. He was having a very odd dream. He was different his hair was silver, his eyes red, and he was kicking some guys ass. This was different he was strong and protecting inner Moka someone who he thought needed no protection.

Tsukune and Moka woke up almost simultaneously but in their prospective rooms. They both also said upon waking up " What the fuck was that?" They proceeded to get up and get dressed. Moka didn't look in the mirror because she just didn't care at the moment and left the room to meet at their usual spot.

Tsukune immediately noticed the difference and exclaimed "M-m-m-mo-Moka you look different." No reply. "Hellooooo Moka anyone there?" Asked Tsukune

Moka replied with "Who cares now, I'm out to stay so thanks Tsukune." " Well then Tsukune if you wouldn't mind..."

"Oh of course Moka." He said as he loosened his collar.

She proceeded to go to his neck and carefully drink his blood a little more carefully due to her larger fangs. While drinking she still noticed that ever so faint taste of vampire as if he was sealed by something. But she still thought to herself "I'll have to keep an eye on him."

Anyway they proceeded to the school. Moka immediately noticed something the boys were missing.(yes its time for a character whom i personally hate so she will get the shit beaten out of her so be warned. And sorry for breaking the fourth wall.) When they got to class they soon realized why.

All the guys were fawning over one of the girls in the class named Kurumu. Once Tsukune stepped into the class Kurumu said "Hi Tsukune can you look into my eyes for a second?"

Tsukune responded with " I'm sorry i'm talking with Moka right now."

"GRRRRR YOU THINK YOU CAN IGNORE ME?" Exclaimed Kurumu she immediately took his head and forced him to look at her.

Tsukune responded with "What Kurumu im busy."

Kurumu was shocked he wasn't turning into a mindless slave like she had planned.

"Cmon Moka lets get away from this crazy ass person." said Tsukune

While Moka was walking past Kurumu, Kurumu said "Im going to steal him from you its only a matter of time."

"Like hell you will bitch." Said Moka

After class Kurumu tried to physically drag Tsukune away from Moka but failed, so instead she told Tsukune to meet her after school in the woods to which he said fine in a rather rude tone.

After school he met Kurumu in the woods.

"Hey Tsuuukunneee would you stare into my eyes for a bit?" Asks Kurumu in one of those girly girl voices.

"No thanks Kurumu im rather tired." Replied Tsukune.

"You will look into my eyes Tsukune." Said Kurumu

"I shall not." Said Tsukune.

"Then you will get hurt." Screams Kurumu.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tsukune yelled out in pain as a tail went through and pierced a part of his heart and passed out.

Moka was across campus in her room when she heard the scream. And she instantly knew it was Tsukune. She ran as fast as she could across campus and came just in time to see Tsukune start to fall and caught him. In the process Moka's rosary came off.

"You dared hurt Tsukune." Thundered Moka. "You shall pay."

With that Moka proceeded to punch Kurumu in the face and kicked her ass physically and then beat her within an inch of her life.

"To ensure you will never hurt any of them again im tearing these off." Said Moka, and with that Moka pulled off Kurumu's wings and tail.

Kurumu screamed out in pain but Moka did not care. She immediately went over to Tsukune and realized something. He wasn't going to make it, she had to do something.

She bit him and started to inject him with her blood. She knew it was risky but she had to do it anyway.

And with that he started to change. His hair turned silver, his eyes turned red, and his muscles started to get more defined. She knew this would happen. He was becoming a vampire. She would watch over him to make sure things go alright and her rosary laid on the ground forgotten.

And with that she took him into her room.

And that marks the end of this chapter i did this during vacation for you guys so i hope you enjoy it. So until next time stay awesome and keep reading.


End file.
